Uniforms
by Rei Kiri
Summary: "Fullmetal, it had been a while since you've turned eighteen, which means the army can't overlook the fact you're not wearing uniforms anymore." A little piece of EdXRoy.


**A/N:** The second of my little Roy/Ed series! I just love this couple, they're so much fun! I have plenty ideas for more, and am currently working on another two... I hope to actually get all of them done, but I know myself good enough^^ For now, there's this one.

I want to thank you for taking the time to read it, and hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as it was fun writing it.

Also, I would like to thank my friend, Darya, for being an awesome Beta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the characters in it.

* * *

**Uniforms**

The dark corridors of central command elapsed around him as he walked, so familiar Ed had almost come to think of them as home. But right now he didn't pay much attention to them, trying to ignore the stares the best he could; though he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and little by little, he hastened his pace until he finally reached his destination. Finally arriving, he stopped in front of the familiar door. His hands clenched into fists so tight that if it wasn't for his gloves and for the fact he was munching his fingernails on a regular basis, he'd probably bleed by now. He tried to relax himself with a deep breath before he placed his palm on the handle and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

That bastard didn't deserve the minimal respect that knocking on the door would indicate. Especially not after what he'd made him do.

"I told you, Fullmetal, I'm not backing from my… decision," General Mustang's voice was cold and professional, and he was occupied with his documents, barely bothering to lift his eyes to look at Ed when he breached into the office. But when his eyes did land on Ed's figure, his speech slowed down and a smirk spread on his lips. Ed felt the rush of blood in his cheeks and knew he was blushing even worse than before; but he had no intentions of giving in, not today, and no matter how much he loved that smirk that meant nothing but trouble.

Ed narrowed his eyes, getting more and more annoyed as Roy's stare lingered.

"What the fuck are you staring at? This was your stupid idea – " Ed's words got stuck in his throat when Roy got up from his chair and walked towards him, stopping only when he was right in front of him. He was no more than a few inches away and his hand reached behind Ed's back and the younger man could hear the door being closed behind him, rendering him helpless as he was trapped between the solid wood and Roy's body.

"You look incredibly sexy like this."

Ed almost choked, and the colour in his face was deepening from pink to bright red. It wasn't new to him that his commander fancied him. He'd been unbelievably protective of him since the first time they met, but back then it was out of an instinct, an almost a fatherly urge to protect the younger, weaker alchemist. But as the years passed by and Edward grew up, Roy's interest changed its phase, and Ed was sharp enough to notice it. At first he was confused, almost on the verge of disgusted; but slowly, as his curiosity and natural need to understand everything made him look deeper into things, he studied the other man. A thorough research, as if he was some kind of new, fascinating alchemical reaction, and he became to know the Flame Alchemist almost as well as he knew himself. It took him a while – over a year of fighting himself and pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, dismissing them with puny excuses and ignoring his own feelings – but eventually he couldn't help but face the truth. When he finally came to terms with himself, about a six months ago, he gathered all his courage and walked to that bastard's house and, as bluntly as ever, said that he knew what that pervert wanted and announced that he was willing to give, at least for a short experimental period. Eventually, it turned out to be a long-term relationship, and despite their endless arguments and disagreements Ed couldn't really imagine himself in anyone else's arms.

That didn't change the fact he was still terribly embarrassed at the General's words, and he gulped loudly. "Sh – shut up! I look stupid like this. Blue doesn't suit me, I don't understand why I even listened to your stupid idea."

Not exactly an idea; it was more of an order.

_"Fullmetal." The voice was cold, aloof and commanding. During office hours, when it was highly likely that someone was standing just behind the door and listening, they were forced to pretend there was nothing between them but a legitimate, professional relationship. Ed was pretty sure that everyone under Roy's command – Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, maybe even Falman – had already guessed that it wasn't exactly the case, but none of them ever said a word. Ed appreciated their silence, but wondered how come no one else had figured it out. He wasn't exactly the best at hiding his feelings, and Roy tended to play around, intentionally using ambiguous phrases that held obvious innuendoes. _

_"Yeah?" he answered, not really bothering to look up at Roy._

_"It had been a while since you've turned eighteen – "_

_"Only a week ago, you bastard – "_

_"And are now considered an adult." Roy ignored completely his interruption. Of course he knew the exact date; Ed wouldn't let him get away with not treating him as he deserved as a birthday boy, and Roy gladly took the role. _

_Ed chuckled at the words; why the hell did Mustang care all of a sudden that he was of age? Him being a minor didn't stop him from fucking him every other night for the past five months. _

_"…which means that the army can't overlook the fact you're not wearing uniforms anymore."_

_Oh. Well, fuck that, he thought, but his dismay was probably visible on his face as Roy grinned at him. "That's an order, Fullmetal. These are yours," he gestured at a blue pile that sat on his table; Ed didn't even bother paying attention to it when he walked in, his mind automatically categorizing it as an extra of Roy's uniforms, or just a blue jacket that his commander had laying around for fuck knows what. Either way, nothing that had anything to do with him. But now that was changed, and the clothes that were folded at the corner of the table were painfully visible, bold and _there_ like some sort of a hellish device meant to torture him. _

_"No fucking way." His answer was blunt, unequivocal and clear. There was no way he was wearing uniforms; since he was twelve he did pretty much whatever he wanted despite being a dog of the military, and he wasn't going to start taking orders now. And, really, he hated blue. If he was to wear the uniforms, then what would he do with his red coat? It was his trademark, as much a part of him as his golden hair was. He'd look sissy like the rest of them if he were forced to give it up, and he wasn't going to let this happen._

_"You don't really have a say in the matter, Edward. These are orders from above me. Besides, I don't think it would look so bad." Ed was about to protest that, but Roy's lips stretched in the wicked smirk that was already so much a part of their relationship. When he spoke next, his voice was silent, almost a whisper. "You look so hot when you put on my coat, I wonder what it'd be like to have you dressed in a full uniform."_

_"Pervert." But the heat in his face was too bold for Ed to pretend he wasn't turned on by the implication of Roy's words; he knew that Roy wasn't lying. Whenever he covered up in Roy's military coat, still too embarrassed to be able to walk around completely naked despite the fact he had just been doing much more humiliating things, and enjoying it very much, Roy got that look on his face and it was rare he was let go without being pulled back into bed, and his weak protests were dissolved into hungry kisses and lustful moans. Everyone else looked so ugly in this outfit, but he'd always been special. If Roy liked the idea so much, maybe it was worth trying?... _

_"You keep saying that as if it's a bad thing, but you always seem to like the way my mind works. Give it a shot. Try them on, Ed."_

_Ed narrowed his eyes at the pile of clothes, as if it had said something offending at him. That was a tough decision; he really didn't want to, but the way Roy put it… well… maybe there was no harm in wearing it just once, for a few minutes to let the bastard see how bad it looks and then be granted his permission to keep wearing his black and red outfit he liked so much._

_"Fine," he said reluctantly. "But if I don't like it, that's the last time you bring up that subject."_

_The wicked smirk appeared again, and Roy straightened up in his chair. "Deal. Take these and be back here as soon as you're done, Fullmetal. Dismissed."_

_That manipulative bastard. _Ed knewhe was being played, the second he stepped out of that door with the pile of clothes in his hand and his eyes facing the boring corridors of Central Command instead of Roy's smirking face he was able to think clearly enough to figure that out. But it was too late to back away now; he already agreed, and going back in there and trying to talk the General into anything else now would just result in him being humiliated again. It was better to just be through with it as soon as he could, and then let the whole thing be forgotten.

"I beg to differ."

The air that fluttered over the sensitive skin of his neck tore Ed from his memory and he closed his eyes at the sensation, feeling a moan building in his throat but forcing it silent.

"Roy… we shouldn't, here…" he muttered. His words were rejecting, but he could hear the contradicting story told from his tone. No matter how mad he was, that bastard could always take all the emotions that swirled inside him and turn them into a single, animalistic need. He hated the fact that he had so much power over him, but was consoled by the fact that he had just as much power over the other man.

There was a pause, and Ed could feel Roy's hastened breathes on his skin and could hear the fast, uneven rhythm of his heart. For a moment he thought his lover won't be able to hold back and would take him right there, and fuck the rest of the world; but just as he was about to let a moan out and give in, the older man pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were deep and dark with passion, but his expression already showed his decision.

"You're right, Major," he said, his voice, once again, cold and professional, and he took a step back. Ed thought he'd go back to his desk and dismiss him, but instead his gaze lingered on his body for another moment. "Get out of here and take that thing off. I don't think I'll be able to do any work if you walk around looking like that," he said eventually, and now it was Ed's turn to smirk. "I'll think of something, but there's no way I can let you wear this if I want to stay in the army and become the Fuhrer. I don't want to see you wearing it _in public_ anymore." The emphasize was faint, almost invisible, but Ed could figure it out easily enough. "Dismissed, Fullmetal."

"Whatever," Ed said, but he knew his face showed the victorious feeling that rose inside him. He turned around and left the room, and every nerve itched with the sensation of being thoroughly watched.

It wasn't exactly the way he imagined it going when he agreed to wear the uniforms this one time, but the outcome was just as good. He could go back to his trademark red coat and black clothes, and no one would ever again bug him and ask him to wear uniforms.

The fact that it was probably going to serve them in their games in bed… that was only a delicious side dish.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please take a moment to write a review. There's nothing like feedback, good or bad, to keep my motivation to write more..

Thank you! :)

P.S. For anyone interested, there's now an M rated sequel to this story, called Gig Line, on my profile


End file.
